Dear,Future Self
by tmntgirl124
Summary: Dylynn and her friend's Jaycee,Bostyn,Brynn,and Jenna are well known as Fresh Faces from America's got Talent. When there invited to perform at New York city will they meet our hero's in a half shell?


_A/N: hi everyone, its tmntgirl124 and I am writing a story about my favorite ninjas and an awesome dance group FRESH FACES,there older here. enjoy._

* * *

Dylynn's P.O.V  
"what do we do,im so bored " i complain to my four bestiest friends in the world, Brynn Rumfallo, Jaycee Wilkins, Bostyn Brown and Jenna Valenzuela, as we all sat at my kitchen table.

we're all know as fresh faces from America's got talent about 5 years ago. we've know each other since we were 3,and now we're 14 years old,and its been the best 11 years of my we all live with my mom in Arizona, but shes always at work anyway.

* * *

Brynn has dirty blonde hair that is usually worn in a braid with bright blue eyes and is about the same height as me,she's the heart of all of us,she always knows what to say when anyone is upset,that's why we call her Kisses.

Jaycee has bright blonde hair with pink tips and deep blue eyes. she's the fun one and can always make some one smile,no matter how upset they are. She's always cracking jokes and can make the best of any situation,that why we call her Cheekers.

Bostyn has straight dark brown hair and reddish-brown eye's,she's the attitude of the group with a bit of a temper,but she's sweet for the most part. She has two sides,that's why we call her two fer (two-for-one).

Jenna has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's the smart one in the group,with a serious case of OCD and has straight A's in every class .shes a hopeless romantic,but she's socially awkward and gets embarrassed easily,that's why we call her blushy.

And me,well...I'm Dylynn,the oldest and wisest. I have brown hair and blue eyes,but I'm well know for my dimple's that's why they call me Dimples. I'm very weird and love being myself,but some times find myself being someone I'm not in front of others. I suffer from anxiety about some things.

* * *

"Well,we could watch twilight" suggested Jaycee in the same bored tone as me. "again?" asked Brynn texting someone on her phone. "who are you texting?" I asked leaning over and looking at her phone. she held her phone close to her chest, "no one important" said Brynn as she started texting again. "whatever" I reply brushing my bangs out of my hair.

"Well,we could go shopping" said Jenna smiling, i was going to protest and say that we already had enough clothes when Bostyn's phone started ringing ,she grabbed it off the table and checked the caller ID. "its a privet number" said Bostyn looking up at us unsure,"do i answer?"

"HELL YA" we all answered. she pressed the answer button and shakealy put the phone up to her ear, "Hello" said Bostyn,there was a pause, "yes,this is Bostyn" she said grinning, there was another long pause and her grin turned into a smile from ear to ear, "REALLY,WE'D LOVE THAT" yelled Bostyn into the phone,standing up,"OK WE'LL BE THERE".

"Who was it?" asked Jenna. "IT WAS A DANCE COMPANY IN NEW YORK CITY,THEY INVITED US TO A NATIONAL COMPETITION" yelled Bostyn doing a victory dance. we all shot up and cheered, "WERE GOING BACK TO NEW YORK" i cheered excitedly.

"when are we leaving?" asked Jaycee jumping up and down, "tomorrow" said Bostyn acting as though that wasn't a big deal. we all stopped jumping. "tomorrow?"asked Brynn,"who are we getting there".

"By plane, DAH" said Bostyn, "you know what this means right?,we have to get ready,NOW" said Jaycee running to our room,everyone followed but me, i had to think this through a little.

_ New York? That's a lot of people to perform for,what if i mess up,i already have a bad feeling about this._

"Dylynn, are you coming?" i heard Jenna ask from our room, "yes,just a minute" i called back,and started walking up the stairs

Our bedroom door was white with all are names written pink marker from when we were little. i opened the door a tiny bit,just enough for them to not see me.  
"hey guys,do you think Dylynn's been acting a bit...a bit weird" asked Brynn frowning, "you noticed to?,i thought i was the only one" said Jaycee packing her swim suit in her suit case.

"i don't blame her, i would be exactly like that if i was going through what she is" said Jenna zipping up her suit case and setting on her bunk bed.  
i knew exactly what she meant,she was talking about me getting bullied at school,they called me names, but i try to hid the fact that it actually hurts alot.

"well maybe,this trip will be good for her,she'll feel better about herself when were up on stage,maybe she could even write the song we dance to" said Brynn being her comforting self.

oh my gosh, i have the best friends ever, not only are they concerned about how i feel,but they also what me to write the song we dance to, ive recently been in to writing songs and playing guitar, music is life.

I waited a few minutes,then walked in, casually getting into my closet to look for my suitcase. I moved a few boxes but I couldn't find it any were.

I opened the box closest to me and a glint of neon pink reached my eye site,I reached in and pulled out a the pink spikey book bag I took with me to Vegas for America's got talent.

It still smells like the Vegas air port and It looks old and worn,I looked back at the box and saw four more spikey bags. One Blue,one Silver,and,two neon Green.

"Oh my gosh" I muttered. All off my friends faced me. "What did you find Dimples" asked Jaycee calling me by my nickname.

"Come here Cheekers"I say,calling her by her nickname,they all walked over to our closest and looked down at me,then glancing over to the box.

"Um,are those are old dance bags?"asked Bostyn picking up her neon green one,giving it a weird look.

"Ya,I think so" I say smiling. Jaycee took her silver one,sat next to me and unzipped it. "Guys,there's stuff in mine" said Jaycee happily."Mine too"said Bostyn sitting down where she stood.

Jenna and Brynn took theres and sat down to,"mine three" said Jenna. I could tell there were some things in mine too. "Should we open them" I ask messing with the zipper.

"I am" said Jenna unzipping her bag and pulling out a tiny pink hair bow.

Everyone unzipped there's and found there own hair bows and a few more things. I decided to open mine when everyone left the room,so I stood up and went on looking for my suitcase.

I found it in the corner on the top shelf in the bathroom closet. I packed my PJs,a tooth brush and hair brush,dance makeup,some changes of clothes,and my song book

I looked around to see all of my friends went to make dinner,so I took my pink book bag,and unzipped it. What I saw in side was a tiny pink bow and a small blue pink and white dress. Next I saw a moustache shirt that said "fresh faces"on the front.

Lastly I pulled out a small sparkly blue journal with rainbow Jems all around it. I dusted it off and opened it,and read a note from my younger self.

_ Dear,future self_

_Hello older Dylynn,how are you and what's been going on? Are you still hanging with the girls? are you still dancing? Well,anyway i__ just got back from America's got talent,ya that's right,America's got talent. Im are so excited to be In New York and Vegas,even though we didn't win,I'm glad my friends aren't upset._

_We're on the plane bake home and were about to start flying any minute now,so when we get home I get to sleep over at Jenna's house and we get to go to dance the next day. Well I'll leave now because the plane just left the ground. Bye_

_ Love,__Younger Dylynn_

All the memories came flooding back to me like a wave of remembrance,I remember writing this. I glanced at my suit case and unzipped the front pocket and set the small journal in it next to my song book.

I smiled and got my bags and guitarcase and set them by the door with the rest of the bags.

"Dylynn,dinners ready...more-or-less" yelled Jaycee from the kitchen laughing. "Coming" I reply opening the door and rushing down the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen,i glanced in and saw my friends covered in flour from head to toe so was the floot.

They each pointed to the all pointed at Bostyn and exclaimed; "she started it!",Bostyn huffed and crossed her arms,"ya,right" she mumbled grabbing a rag from the sink and wiped off her face then throwing it at Jaycee,"There ya go,Cheekers" she mumbled again.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the home phone on the counter,dialing the pizza guys number.

* * *

When we finished cleaning up the kitchen and ate our pizza on the couch,but I made sure that we got to bed early so none of the will be groggy in the morning.

We said our good nights and they all drifted off to sleep,but I however stayed awake think about our trip to New York,I was beyond scared,I was petrified.

But I feel asleep confidently saying in my head:

_I can do it,I can do it...I think_


End file.
